


things you said at one a.m.

by ednae



Series: things you said [1]
Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ednae/pseuds/ednae
Summary: “Why do you think humans lost their resonance?”





	things you said at one a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> (hopefully) a series based on [these prompts](http://eversncenewyork.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)
> 
> remember when sorey waxed poetic in the novelization about how terrible it was that humans couldn't see mikleo? me too

 

“Why do you think humans lost their resonance?”

Mikleo is half-asleep, but the question cuts through the fog in his brain like a knife.  Or perhaps like an ornamental sword.  His eyes flutter despite their heaviness, but he can’t make them open very far.  It’s through those bleary, half-lidded eyes that he sees Sorey staring up at the ceiling, wide awake and frowning.  He’s wearing nothing more than a tank top and some old pants, and his hands are clasped firmly together atop his chest.

“I don’t know,” Mikleo grumbles out, his voice thick with sleep.  “Why are you awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Sorey says curtly, still too deep in thought to entertain any other topic.  “It’s just not fair, you know?”

Mikleo hums, giving in to the pull of his eyelids and letting them fall closed.  He snuggles closer to Sorey, reveling in the warmth he always seems to radiate.  If he were reborn a seraph, Mikleo thinks, he would be fire.

“Why can I see you, but no one else can?” Sorey continues.  “What happened that made everyone lose their resonance?”

Mikleo slurs out a quiet “I ‘unno…” but Sorey doesn’t seem to hear him.

“Sometimes I think we’ll never get to see seraphim and humans coexisting.” His voice is small and hesitant.  “I mean, most humans can’t even _see_ seraphim.  They don’t know about your power, or your culture, or your feelings, or anything like that.  They can’t even see your smile or hear your voice.”

That wakes Mikleo up, and so with a long sigh, he pushes himself up onto his elbows, forgetting the sleep that almost overtook him.  He shakes his head, and Sorey finally looks at him.  “None of that matters.”

Through the darkness, Mikleo can see him knit his brow together, his frown deepening.  “It matters to me.  So many people don’t even believe you _exist_ , and even more people will never get to see you.  They’ll never know all the amazing things you’ve done and will do.  They’ll never know your name or your face, or how you look when you’re thinking too hard about something—”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Sorey springs up, his hands flying to the side.  He’s angry now, and though Mikleo wouldn’t say it out loud, he looks adorable.  “Why not?  Everything you do, everything you _are_ , is meaningless to humans!  They don’t know about seraphim—about _you—_ and they don’t care!  And that doesn’t matter?”

Mikleo shakes his head again, more forcefully this time.  He reaches out and pushes Sorey back down, shuffling closer to him until they’re wrapped in each other’s arms.  “No, it doesn’t.  Not to me.”

Sorey is still huffy.  “Why not?”

“Because the only one I want to see me is _you_.”  Sorey goes stiff under him and looks away, but Mikleo presses on.  “I don’t care if other humans can see me or hear me or anything like that.  I don’t even care that they don’t think I exist.  Because I know I do, and you know I do, and that’s all that matters.”

Sorey is quiet for so long that Mikleo is convinced he’s fallen asleep (which honestly would be a good thing at this point, since they have a long day ahead of them).  But then he shifts a little and he turns his head to face him.

“I don’t really know how to respond to that,” he admits, a giggle bubbling up in his throat.

“You don’t have to,” Mikleo says, moving closer to Sorey.  Their faces are close now, their breaths mingling with each other.  “But know that whatever you’re agonizing about doesn’t matter.  We don’t— _I_ don’t care if humans can see us.  Because I have you, and you’re fighting for all of us, seraphim and humans alike, and as long as you’re here, with me, that’s enough.”

Mikleo doesn’t get a chance to say anything else because suddenly Sorey is pressing his lips to his.  It’s sloppy in their exhaustion, but it’s sweet and soft and Mikleo feels dizzy even as he deepens the kiss.

When he pulls away, Mikleo feels a bit empty.

“Thank you,” Sorey says, finally sure of himself and filled with that familiar determination that defines him.

Mikleo can’t speak, so he just nods.

“I’ll always be with you,” Sorey promises.  “Even when we’re apart, I’ll always be with you.”

Mikleo thinks that doesn’t quite make sense, but he’s just a little too tired to care.  So he nods again and rests his head on Sorey’s shoulder, smiling into the warmth of Sorey’s body when he pulls him closer as if they weren’t as close as they could possibly get already.  They don’t say anything else, and within moments, Sorey is snoring softly, his chest rising and falling evenly.  Mikleo falls asleep to that rhythm, content that Sorey will always be by his side, and he will always be at Sorey’s.


End file.
